Magyk Lives
by CreatureSlashLover
Summary: Harry ends up with three someones to care for. They give him a reason to run from the Dursleys'. He goes to Gringotts and finds out things that will change his life, and shake the core of the Magical World. SLASH! CREATURE!FIC MPREG Children. Cutting in parts (mild). Bashing of Light side-Dumbles, Weasels, Black, and Lupin. Harry/Multi, Harry/Slash Harem Don't like? Don't read!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**_Warning:_**_Slash! Creature!fic! Cutting! Depression! Children! Mpreg! LightBashing! (None are spared my wrath!) May have more warnings to come!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _If I owned Harry Potter and Co. why the crap would I be on here writing 'fanfiction' ?_

**_Chapter 1: The Beginning_**

_But as so many have said before this was not the end, but the start of something new..._

The small space seemed impossibly smaller now that I was older and slightly larger. It didn't help that I was now used to open space having spent nine blessed months each year of the past three away from this place.

Though uncle Vernon had moved me to Dudley's second room right before my first year when I received my Hogwarts letter he decided while I was away that I no longer deserved the space. Not that it mattered. The room was in use anyway.

Vernon and Petunia both cheated. Vernon got the woman preggers and she died in childbirth, leaving Vernon another son. Petunia had twin girls with her lover, who ran off when he heard the news.

The babes are lucky to be alive. It seems they are like me - 'freaks' - wizards. Of course my dear relatives blame me. The children are only alive because they refuse to kill their own blood. Good to know the Dursleys' have some consciousness. They haven't even named them. It's 'Baby Boy' and 'the Girls'.

I'm their nanny now that I'm here. I'm locked away at night though- it's the only time Petunia ever goes near them. I don't mind. I love the three. Even though I'm only thirteen (almost fourteen) I see them as my own children, I just haven't decided what I'll call them.

Even though I have the three in my life I still slip up some nights. My tiny mattress is now housed on top of my trunk within my hovel under the stairs. Locking me in with my trunk I now have access to my potions knife. I use it to mark my skin. I'm making sure I can still feel. That I'm still alive...

I know I need help, that I need to stop. I have three little ones counting on me now that I need to think of. I don't plan to stay here much longer. As soon as the Dursleys are all gone for the day I'm taking the tykes and running. My first stop will be Gringotts. I have to find a place to live and hopefully the goblins will help me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~four days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hold the little boy to me as he nurses from the small bottle I'm feeding him. I plan to adopt him and his sisters at Gringotts and name them. I'm going to blood adopt them. That way the Dursleys can never claim them again. Not that they would, but just to be safe.

The little boy wails. I smile down at him and easily shift his tiny body so I can burp him. Just two more hours and then the house will be empty. Then we'll run. I had a lot of spells placed on my trunk last summer. Wizard space extensions. Multiple compartments. Shrinking at the tap of my wand. Password protection. I'm glad I did now. I have already packed it. I've placed everything of ours in, including the trunks I found shrunk and hidden in the attic. They have my parents initials and one has my own initials.

Now all we have to do is wait. These hours will pass by too agonizingly slow. I finish burping Baby Boy and change him. I've already fed and changed his sisters. I change him as well before laying him down on the cot beside the Girls. Best to have them ready to go now so we don't waste time.

Thankfully all three children are still tiny and well behaved. I can fit both girls in a kangaroo pouch and Baby Boy fits I a back carrier. The trunk is already shrunk and in my pocket. Now all that is left is waiting.

The house is silent except for snuffles from the sleeping girls strapped to my chest. Baby Boy is awake and alert on my back. He seems to sense the need for silence, for stealth. He doesn't make a sound. The Dursleys left twenty minutes ago.

Taking a deep breath I don my father's cloak and disappear out the door. I run quickly to the park thirty minutes away. Lifting my wand I summon the Knight Bus. I quickly remove the cloak and stuff it into a pocket as I wait. The crack of its arrival startles the little boy clutching at my hair. He yanks at it in his fright hard. It brings tears to my eyes. I shake off the feeling as Stan asks where I'm going.

I give him a random address in London. Once there I plan to make my way through Muggle means (walking) to the Leaky Cauldron. That way is safer, I won't be so easily tracked.

Stan asks about the babies. I ignore him. He still thinks my name is Neville. All the better. I spend my time shushing the Girls the entire ride. They obviously like the bus less than I do. Baby Boy doesn't seem to care. He fell asleep almost as soon as the bus began moving.

When the bus stops, it's outside The London Library. I decide to stop in there for awhile. I love to read, I just learned early that I'd be beat if I got better grades in anything than Dudley. So I pretend to be dumb. But I still read in secret, constantly learning.

Entering the library I make m way to the main desk. A young lady with spiky red hair and black horned glasses smiles at me.

"Darling, you need anything?" She asks sweetly.

I smile weakly up at her. "I just started, with my younger siblings, living with my great-uncle in London. Mum and da died a few weeks ago..." My voice drops in sadness. "I've always been homeschooled. Uncle wants me to continue that. He said I should come get a card. I love to read. He's in a business meeting right now down the street. Can I...?"

She smiles sadly at me. Pity I hate pity...even if it is a fake story. "Sure thing doll. If yourat least thirteen we can get you a card."

"I'm almost fourteen" I inform her. She nodded and began to pull out forms. She helped me fill the, out and then got me mine nice shiny card.

"For the first year you can only check out fifteen at a time and the need to be back within three weeks. Go have fun."

"Thanks!" I chirped before skipping off to find books. I'm grateful all three babes are asleep right now so I can concentrate on finding books. I end up with the max. Three of them are on childcare. Four are on basic chemistry and human anatomy. Two are poetry books. Three are books on mythology. The last three are on the Muggle history of London. I'll have to find some magical history books as well and compare the accounts from the two worlds. I happily went to go check them out.

The librarian raised her eyebrows at the stack and the subject matter. "Sure you want these?"

I nodded. "I love to read. Especially if I can learn something new."

She beamed at me. "I wish more of your generation felt that way." She gave me two cloth bags to carry them. "Good luck sweetie, remember only three weeks till those books are due back."

Once I was back out on the street I slipped into the nearest alley, I shrinking my trunk to place the books inside before re-shrinking it. I got under my cloak again before heading out. The babies were getting fussy, I'd need to feed them soon.

By luck I found the Leaky not long after I began searching. I waited until someone was entering, slipping in unseen behind them. I quietly went to the back, waiting again until I could slip in behind someone into the entrance of the Alley. Thankfully I didn't have to wait too long.

I rushed straight for Gringotts once inside the alley. The Girls were crying quiet and Baby Boy was fisting my hair again, pulling at it in an attempt to get my attention. Hopefully the goblins would not mind me feeding them in the bank.

I was still underneath my cloak when i came before one of the goblins. "May your gold overflow, and your enemies perish at your hand." I murmured quietly, bowing. Goblins could see through all concealments within Gringotts so I did not bother to remove the cloak. It was the wizards around us that I hid from.

The goblin and the others close enough to hear my proper greeting froze in shock for a few moments before an smirk grew on the goblin's face. "Well met. And may your power ever grow and your enemies tremble before your magic." He lowered into a bow, returning the greeting.

I grinned up at him. "Sir I need to see the manager in charge of my accounts."

"Of course Master Potter. I am Hagnor. Come, follow me. I shall take you to Griphook." He rose from his high desk and led me away.

I followed behind, invisible. "Well met Friend Hagnor. Has wizard kind truly fallen so far that a proper greeting brings such shock?"

"No wizard since the time of the Founders has respected our kind, or that of any others. They are losing all the traditions that keep our magic pure and strong. Where did you learn of this young one?"

"I love to learn. I had no idea of the Magyk world before I received my letter. I have read as much as I could on the customs and traditions of this world. It is where I belong and so I will do what I need to become one with it."

Hagnor grinned at me. "You Master Potter shall shake this world awake. I can feel it." He then led me into a round office. A large desk sat before me. Three large black cushioned seats were in front of the desk, and one was behind. I sat on one of the chairs after removing Baby Boy from my back and the cloak from over me.

"Friend Hagnor would it be alright if I feed my children as I speak with Griphook?"

"Of course Master Potter. Talin!" An small house elf appeared before the goblin. "Retrieve a pop-up cot for Master Potter's babies and bring three bottles for them." The small creature disappeared only to reappear with a cot and the bottles. Hagnor nodded in approval. "I shall return with Griphook momentarily Master Potter. Talin can help you feed the children." He left.

"Here Talin, can you feed her?" I handed over the younger of the twins.

The elf's ears flapped with its frantic nodding. "Of course Masters Potter! I loves babes! Been so long since Is held a babes!" The little creature happily fed the bottle the the fussy girl, immediately calming her.

I grinned before taking a bottle to feed my own twin girl. Talin finished first and place the girl in the cot before switching to feed the boy. Just as my girl was finishing the door opened. Hagnor reentered with a goblin that was not Griphook. I cocked my head to the side in question.

"Griphook no longer works within these halls." The unknown goblin growled.

I nodded. I knew what that really meant, Griphook was dead. "May your gold overflow and your enemies perish at your hand." I greeted the goblin.

"Well met. And may your power ever grow and your enemies tremble before your magic. I am Ragnok, head goblin of the England Gringotts branch. Master Potter I must apologize for the wait. Hagnor wished to inform me of a wizard who came following tradition in greeting. I was curious and went with Hagnor to retrieve Griphook. We stopped to get your files before going to get him. As we went to him I looked over your files and was horrified to find that Griphook had allowed discrepancies, he allowed theft and illegal actions to be taken within your accounts. He has been dealt with accordingly. We wish to offer our services in retrieve all that was lost and taken." Ragnok explained gravely as he took the seat behind the desk.

"Peace Friend Ragnok. I see and bare witness that all shall be rectified. My gold lies within thy hands." I said softly. Taking a deep breath I looked up into his eyes. "I would like to assign Friend Hagnor to be my manager, if such goblin is willing." I turned to look at said goblin. He looked shocked at first but nodded in agreement.

"Master Potter Hagnor shall take over your accounts immediately. Now what did you come for today?" Ragnok asked.

"I came for quite a bit. I would like to take a blood heritage and magic heritage test. I would also like to take up any and all Heads of House positions I hold. As well as have a blood purifying ritual and magic cleansing ritual. I need to recieve a full check up on all things magic and muggle upon my body. Then I would like to blood adopt these three within the _Nomen Dare Sanguinem Adoptionis _(to give name blood adoption *latin, hopefully correct!)."

Ragnok nodded pleased with my plans. "Hagnor and I shall go to ready all things necessary. It will take more than a day. Are you willing to remain within the bank for the next few days?"

"I have nowhere to go. I accept your offer of sanctuary graciously." I murmur with a bow of my head. "Could I ask food of thee? I have not eaten all day." I did not receive a reply as Talin appeared with food immediately. I smiled at the elf. "Thank you servant of Magyk. Thy protection is blessed."

The small elf's eyes widened. "As Magyk speaks I serve. Ask of me and I shall bless thee." Talin drew himself up tall to return. He then bowed, leaving in a pop.

"I am so right Master Potter. You shall shake this world to its core." Hagnor chuckled darkly as he left with Ragnok.

I ate in silence as I began to think of who was taking from me. Or better, who had once been taking from me. The goblins had left me with a list of the discrepancies. It pained my heart. All my trust had been betrayed. I was alone among wizards.

_**Vault 687 ~ Student Vault for Heir Potter (Hades Raban Jair Potter-Evensun)**_

_**Valued - 9,782,309,155 G at this time**_

_Withdrawn by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ~ 68,945 G over twelve years_

_Withdrawn by Remus John Lupin ~ 54,890 G over twelve years_

_Withdrawn by Sirius Black ~ 51,902 G over twelve years_

_Withdrawn by Mary 'Molly' Weasley (née Prewett) ~ 32,701 G over four years_

_Withdrawn by Arthurian 'Arthur' Weasley ~ 37,059 G over four years_

_Withdrawn by William 'Bill' Arthur Weasley ~ 3,000 G over three years_

_Withdrawn by Charles 'Charlie' Albus Weasley ~ 3,000 G over three years_

_Withdrawn by Frederick 'Fred' Brian Weasley ~ 3,000 G over three years_

_Withdrawn by George Wulfric Weasley ~ 3,000 G over three years_

_Withdrawn by Ronald 'Ron' Billius Weasley ~ 3,000 G over three years_

_Withdrawn by Hermione Jean Granger ~ 3,000 G over three years_

_Withdrawn by Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley ~ 2,000 G over two years_

_**Vaults 932-39 ~ Potter Family Vaults**_

_**Valued 599,684,999,123 G at this time plus artifacts, jewels, etc.**_

_Withdrawn by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ~ 901,850 G over twelve years, Invisibility Cloak, Unknown Family Heirlooms (19), Chest of gems and jewelry_

_Withdrawn by Remus John Lupin ~ Thirty books, All of Lilith Janith Potter's (née Evensun) journals, Potions ingredients_

_Withdrawn by Sirius Black ~ Chest of unknown content_

_Withdrawn by Hermione Jean Granger ~ Seventy books_

_Withdrawn by Ronald Billius Weasley ~ Set of professional Quidditch balls, Diamond and onyx wizard chess set_

_Withdrawn by Ginevra 'Ginny' Molly Weasley ~ Potter Family engagement and consort rings, Chest of jewelry, Lilith Janith Potter's (née Evensun) wedding band_

_Withdrawn by Frederick Brian and George Wulfric Weasley ~ Two chests of Marauder pranks and notes_

I sobbed uncontrollably as I finished. All my trust, gone. All my family and friends, gone. I was alone. No! I was not. I had my children. I had the goblins. I had Talin. I had no need to useless cheating, lying wizards. They would pay!


	2. Chapter 2: Rituals

_**Warning:**__Slash! Creature!fic! Cutting! Depression! Children! Mpreg! LightBashing! (None are spared my wrath!) May have more warnings to come!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _If I owned Harry Potter and Co. the story and ending would be so different. The Dark would have won…._

_**Chapter 2: Rituals**_

The goblins were gone for quite some time. I decided I didn't care, I was glad they weren't there to witness my tears. Thankfully the babies slept through my break down as well.

The door opened behind my hunched form. "Master Potter are you ready to begin?" Ragnok's voice resounded within the circular room.

"Of course Friend Ragnok. Shall we be moving to a ritual room?" At his nod I continued. "Can Talin watch over the children?" Talin appeared again before Ragnok could reply and took the children, cot and all. I smiled ruefully, "He doesn't much let you answer the questions does he?"

The goblin grinned. "That he does not Master Potter, that he does not."

"Call me Hades, Friend Ragnok. I just found that is my name."

Ragnok nodded. "Then I must insist you call me Ragnok. Formalities be lost. Now Hagnor is waiting for us in the ritual room. We are going to start with the two heritage tests."

I followed dutifully behind. We soon arrived at a large round arched door. The wood of the door was carved. Carvings of all different kinds of mythical and magical creatures traipsed across the wood. I identified a goblin, high elf, dragon, and woodland fae before Ragnok opened the door. Inside I could see Hagnor standing beside a low stone table. Upon the table were different sized bowls made of differing materials. A series of ritual knifes also lay on the table. At Hagnor's elbow rested a stack of blank parchment, a magiced blood quill, and an intricately carved black chest.

"Ah, Master Potter…"

"Please its Hades, Friend Hagnor."

"Then it is Hagnor. Now I need you to lie on the altar." I pointed at a higher table made of the same stone as the low one beside himself. I calmly walked over and hopped on.

"Alright Hagnor, what do I need to do now?"

The goblin merely indicated that Ragnok begin. Ragnok grabbed that small bowl made of Jade. "We will begin with the blood heritage test. I'm going to cut into your right arm and we have to fill this bowl with your blood. Then Hagnor will dip the quill into the blood and it will begin to write your heritage lines on the parchment. I'll have a blood-replenishing potion ready once I have handed Hagnor the blood. Any questions?"

I shook my head, holding out my right arm for him to cut. He used the shortest of the blades. It was made of pure obsidian, blade and hilt. I winced as the cold blade slid into my skin. I grimaced as we watched the blood flow down my arm and into the small green bowl. "Why do we use Jade for the bowl and obsidian for the knife in this ritual?" I asked softly as I watched the red river.

"Jade, at least the green jade, is excellent for fostering chi, or Life Energies, and thus keeps all of the life force found in your blood from leaving after it has left your body. It allows the bloodlines to be traced back further. Black obsidian helps to block negativity of any kind. We use it as the cutting tool in this ritual to keep other magic in the area from interfering with your blood, again so that we can get a more accurate and longer lineage trace." Ragnok explained. Finally the bowl was full. He took it over to Hagnor before quickly giving me the potion. I made a face, why do potions all taste like crap?

"Ragnok, why not begin the magic heritage test while I continue to watch the quill and parchment?" Hagnor called over.

"It depends. Hades, do you feel you can go on to the next test? I will have to do the same thing to your other arm, your wand arm as its closer connected to your magic."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Yeah sure, as long as you explain the meanings of the materials used again."

He laughed. "That I can do young wizard." He went over to the table, grabbing a bowl slightly larger than the last and a long, thin knife. The bowl was green onyx and the blade was dark red granite. He quickly went about beginning the blood collection before explaining. "The green onyx is used as a grounder for many magical beings. We use it in magic heritage tests because as the blood collects in the bowl the onyx will ground the magic within the blood, keeping it from dissipating and returning to Mother Magyk. The red granite of the knife is used for its ability to induce energy flow. It's properties encourage your magic to come flowing out of your body with your blood. At other times, most often, when you lose blood your magic does not leave your body with it, but remains. That would not work well for the test that we are trying to do."

I nodded in understanding. "Could you get me a list of recommended books I can get to further research the uses of different minerals, materials, gems, and metals? This sounds so interesting."

"Of course. Once we begin your blood purifying ritual I will go and write it. Now you do know that the blood purifying will take twenty-four hours, correct?" I nod. "We will finish these two tests and then all of the Heads rings you inherit will appear within that chest beside Hagnor, regardless of whether you are inheriting from bloodline or from magic. We will have you accept the rings and then begin the purifying ritual. Tomorrow when we return I will have forms for you to fill out for your emancipation. I will also have Hagnor go through and compile a list of all of your properties. That way you can find a place to stay."

Smiling at him, "Thank you Ragnok. Your kindness abounds, as it does so shall your gold."

"And forever shall that kindness and gold back thy family."

I blinked at him in shock. It was not the return I had expected. He had just declared himself and his family an eternal ally to my own. I quickly grasped his arm left arm with my right. "As Magyk herself witnesses, so shall our families be entwined." A golden glow surrounded our clasped arms before expanding around us and then fading.

"You honor my family Hades."

"And you honor mine, Ragnok."

"Shaking it to its core! I tell you Hades!" Hagnor called from the lower table.

I laughed. "Your just upset that Ragnok beat you to the punch Hagnor."

"There is that, there is that." The goblin grumbled. "But you are shaking this modern world to its core, without it even knowing. You bring back the Old Ways to wizards. Mother Magyk has already begun to sing again. Can you not feel it?"

"I can Hagnor. And truthfully it terrifies me. Magyk has accepted me, I just worry into what position I have been placed within her council and order."

"The magic test should let us know that." Ragnok comments.

"I know. And that is nerve wracking." I grumble.

"Well I can tell you that just with your blood heritage Hades you would be a dangerous foe." Hagnor holds up the finished bloodline parchments. A stack that looks to be at least nine pages thick. I groan.

"Ah good, you are ready for the next bowl." Ragnok take the green onyx bowl over to Hagnor, who begins that test immediately. Ragnok hands me another potion and then retrieves the parchments from the first test. He hands them to me for viewing.

My hands tremble as I reach out to take them. I quickly skim just the first page, my eyes widening.

_**The Potter Paternal Line (Sire Line)**_

_Hades Raban Jair Potter-Evensun (born in Potter)_

_Father- Jamaal Octavian Charlus Potter (born in Potter)_

_Grandfather- Charlus Orion Lorcán Potter (born in Potter)_

_Great-grandfather- Hadad Radek Potter (married into new Potter family)_

_*creation of Potter Family_

_Great(2)-grandfather- Javed Lonán Gryffindor (born in Gryffindor)_

_Great(3)-grandfather- Ryuu Takashi Peverell-Gryffindor (married into Gryffindor)_

_Great(4)-grandfather- Heito Peverell (born in Peverell)_

_Great(5)-grandfather- Orphus Arthurius Pendragon-Peverell (married into Peverell)_

_Heir to Potter, Gryffindor, Peverell, and Pendragon lines through Paternal Line_

_**The Evensun Maternal Line (Carrier Line)**_

_Hades Raban Jair Potter-Evensun (born in Evensun)_

_Mother- Lilith Janith Potter (née Evensun) (born in Evensun, adopted in Evans)_

_Grandmother- Calanthe Rosetta Evensun (born in Evensun)_

_Great-grandmother- Ione Melantha Evensun (née Ravenclaw) (married into Evensun)_

_Great(2)-grandmother- Edrik Jair Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw (married into Ravenclaw)_

_Great(3)-grandmother- Isola Jasminé Hufflepuff (née LeFay) (married into Hufflepuff)_

_Great(4)-grandmother- Melanie Isola LeFay (born in LeFay)_

_Great(5)-grandmother- Phoenix Salazar LeFay (née Slytherin) (married into LeFay)_

_Heir to Evensun, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, LeFay, and Slytherin lines through Maternal Line_

I blinked. Two of my grandmothers on were male. Men could get preggers? I looked up at Ragnok. "Um, can males get pregnant?" I choked out.

"Yes of course. In the Magyk world male and female is relative to the outer bits you carry and thats it. All magical beings are either a carrier/bearer or they are a sire. Plainly speaking even if you were female you could sire a child. Now its rare for a male carrier to be with a female sire but that doesn't make it impossible. Its not so rare for to females, a carrier and a sire, to make a union. Neither is two males. Now the more powerful a carrier, the more sires they need to mate with though. All children, at or near birth, are tested for which they are, bearer or sire. Do you mean to say you don't know which you are?"

I shook my head mutely. "No, I just found out men could get pregnant! I never knew...does...does that mean me being gay isn't a bad thing?" I whispered in hope.

"No Hades. Gay is a relatively new term brought in by muggleborns. It is meant as an insult but truly in the eyes of Mother Magyk and all those magical it truly is not taboo nor strange." Ragnok replied gently.

I sobbed in relief. "Can...can we find out what I am?"

"Yes. You already requested a check up. We can find out then."

I nodded relieved. Turning back I see that the remaining pieces of parchment are extensions of the two families, showing the family lines. While Potter is only a fourth generation family Evensun went all the way back to the time of Merlin. If I looked carefully though I am sure that Potter is really just the same family as Pendragon, they just changed it time and time again. Because when 'Potter' appears the man, Haidar Joffian Potter (a carrier), that Hadad marries did not exist previously anywhere.

Heir. I am heir to nine families through my blood. Four of them are all the Founders. I am related, directly from King Arthur and Lady Morgana. Taking a deep breath I try to relax. It doesn't help. "Hagnor. Please tell me the magic test is done!" I squeaked.

He laughed. "Yes Hades it is. You don't need to be on the altar any longer. Come here. Read the papers and then we will continue on to you claiming the Heads of each family line."

I slowly slip off the large stone slab and edge over to the table. Hagnor hands me the papers as soon as I am close enough to reach them. I trade the bloodline pages for them. I groan quietly as I look through these.

_**Magical Inheritance**_

_Potter- natural flying_

_Gryffindor- Felion mage, fire elemental_

_Peverell- death mage_

_Pendragon- dragon familiar, Excalibur_

_Evensun- Metamorphous_

_Ravenclaw- Edict memory, air elemental_

_Hufflepuff- nature elemental_

_LeFay- Occlumency and Legitimes, Blood mage _

_Emrys- protector of Magyk_

_Mother Magyk- right hand_

I am the right hand of Magyk. I am so far up there, how? I'm just a kid. A kid with kids! "Mother Magyk I call on thee, I invoke thy name out of need for understanding." I call out into the room.

A soft breeze filled the room before a being of pure energy stood before me, her silvery form pulsating with the power of all Magyk. I and the goblins, lowered to the ground in a kneeling bow. "I hear thee and answer dear child. Pray, ask and I shall answer thee. Beg and I shall bless thy head." Her voice washed over me.

"Dear Mother, why me? What do thy see in me, and of what need has thee of me?"

"Oh child, I have every need. My children, my own creation ignore me. They violate my ways and persecute their own brethren of other magic races. You must protect the other beings. Wizards are becoming lost. Lead them back. Destroy the men who call themselves 'lords', trying to control our world. They corrupt the Light, they corrupt the Dark. Tom Marvolo Riddle and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore perverse the ways of Magyk. They are destroying the Old Ways. Do not let them. Teach the newborn families that I bring in from the Muggle world. They must learn, accept, and be accepted. I know I ask a lot child. But you are power. You are my child. My blessed child. The child of me and my mate, Merlin. Do not fret. We are always here and you shall not be alone. I have blessed thy future with mates and many children. Love, live, and protect me. My beautiful child, I love thee." She held me in her embrace before disappearing.

Tears fell down my face. I do not know how long it took me to get under control. Ragnok and Hagnor stared at me in awe.

"My pledge to thee, King and Protector of Magyk. Forever shall my gold and strength back thy family." Hagnor bowed before me.

"As Magyk herself witnesses, so shall thy serve and our families forever entwine" I intoned softly. "Come, let us finish so that I may rest as my blood is purged." I made my way over to the chest on the table. A quick touch to its cool surface opened the box. Inside rested ten rings, two swords, and a ringlet. I picked up the first ring, a gold band with a rearing stag, the Potter ring. I slipped it onto my left pinky. Gryffindor was next, a roaring golden lion head with ruby red eyes. Peverell was a simple silver band with a dark black stone, I felt the power, the destruction in that stone. It made me grimace. Pendragon was of course a black dragon with silver eyes. A sword was clutched in the dragon's mouth. Excalibur was one of the swords within the chest. A black blade with silver runes etched up the side, with a silver and black entwined hilt. the scabbard was much the same, with runes on the sides. I placed it on my waist. The rings joined the Potter ring, melding into one ring- all my paternal houses.

The Evensun ring was a delicate silver rose wound around a green jade band. I slipped it on my ring finger. Ravenclaw was a sterling silver Ra's eye with a sapphire pupil. Hufflepuff was a white gold vine with small golden leaves winding through it. LeFay was a solid black band with one rune etched in white, 'Loyal death'. I'd have to look up the meaning for that. Slytherin was of course silver and green. A silver snake eating its own tail with emerald eyes. These rings all joined the Evensun ring, again melding together into one- all my maternal houses.

The Emrys ring was of a phoenix, black with golden eyes. The sword was made of diamond and onyx. Similarly designed to Excalibur, Takia a sword literally meaning magic, was now mine. That was terrifying. Mother Magyk's ringlet was white gold with a gem to represent each of her heir's (me) houses. Thankfully I could change it to make it a necklace instead.

Turning to Ragnok and Hagnor I grinned. "Well that's all my inheritances claimed. Ready to purify my blood?"

Ragnok nodded pulled four knives and six bowls from the table. He led me over to the altar again. "I'll need you to strip down to the nude. You can't have anything on."

I nodded and jumped onto the cold stone slab after divesting my clothing. "Alright, let's get this done so I can get closer to holding and adopting my babies." I smiled up at the at them.

Hagnor chuckled. He then took the largest bowl from Ragnok's arms and placed it beside me on the cool rock. "Lay down for me Hades and try to stay as still as possible."

"Can you guys still explain the process and the reasons for the materials as we go?" I inquired quietly.

Ragnok hummed in agreement as he placed the other objects on the table. "The bowl that Hagnor is holding is made of included crystal. The crystal is used for enhancing inner qualities. He will be mixing astragalus and borage. The astragalus will help increase your energies, helping your body survive the whole process. The borage works as a sedative, the most we can give you for the ritual. It'll be painful."

"It won't be any worse than I've had before, and I'm sure I'll sleep through a lot of the process. Don't worry about it my goblin friends."

As Ragnok opens his mouth to start incanting, "_An próiseas tosaithe, glan an fhuil, leigheas an ciorcal*,_" Hagnor explained in a murmur that the process was begun.

Both looked at each other with indescribable expressions, but neither commented. Hagnor finished grinding up the two herbs. "I'll be sprinkling these in a circle to surround you. Once Ragnok makes the first incision and the second incantation. You won't be able to move after I complete the circle, but until then remain still. We can't have you make any changes in the circle." I nod minutely. "Alright. As I make the circle Ragnok will begin to use the plain ruby knife to cut into your left heel. He will then begin the first incantation in Irish Gaelic. The ruby is used for promoting healing - the 'healing' of your blood of its uncleanliness."

The two begin to move around me, Hagnor making the circle and Ragnok getting ready at my left foot. As soon as Hagnor has passed him, making his way up my left side now, Ragnok reaches forward to slice my heel. I wince at the sharp, stinging pain. Ragnok began the second incantation as Hagnor is finishing the circle right above my head. "_Dóiteáin na fola, fuil an saol bleed láidir*."_ A sharp electric current shot up my leg and spread into a warm pool in my abdomen. I close my eyes, breathing deep, trying to ignore my racing heart and the electric pain. I tried to also ignore the fact that once the incantation was spoken I was immobile. I couldn't so much as move my mouth to mouth questions at the goblins. I could breath and I could blink, that was it.

I concentrate of Hagnor as he begins to explain the next part. "The five other bowls I have will represent the elements - fire, earth, water, air, and magic. The amber bowl represents fire, I will light a pile of sage in the bowl, next to your left foot. The sage is for long life. Now Ragnok will cut into your right heel as I light the herb. The knife is made of ruby aura quartz, used to protect - 'protecting' your soul from changing or being lost as the body is cleansed. He will then do the second incantation. Breath deeply for us, and remain calm as you can."

A sharp pain suddenly radiated from my right foot. "_Domhan de chuid an chomhlachta, an comhlacht a choinneáil ar an anam*._" I let out a gasp of pain. The pain was now doubled, as was the size of the heated pool in my belly.

"Alright, the next bowl is nephrite - to represent earth. I will be filling it full of beech tree. The tree will help to make a connection between your spirit and the earth, anchoring you to the world. When I place the bark into the bowl Ragnok will come to cut the inner part of your right elbow. And again he will begin an incantation. The knife is made of ruby fuchsite, used to create balance - a 'balancing' of your soul and body."

Right on cue a sharp shot came sizzling up my right arm. "_Uisce ar an anam, iarmhéid de chuid an chomhlachta agus spiorad*._" I knew Ragnok could not speak anything other than the incantations but it was unnerving to only be reminded of his presence when I felt knew pain and when the foreign words were spoken. I decided I wanted to learn this language.

Hagnor cleared his throat. "This one is for water, a bowl made of blue coral. I will be pouring salt water in to fill three fourths of the bowl. The salt in the water represents how the spirit is spread out within the body. Again Ragnok will cut and recite at your left elbow this time. He will be using ruby zoisite, used for energy - to 'energize' the beginnings of a union of your blood, body, and soul within your mind."

"_Aeir an aigne , a choimeád ar bun an deighilt*._"

"This bowl is for air, made of amethyst. The bowl will remain empty, drawing in the power in the air to help give energy to your mind as your magic units your body, spirit, and blood to cleanse the life blood flowing through you. This was the last cut. As Ragnok stands at your feet he will recite the final line to finish the ritual and I will be at your head with the bowl to represent magic. It is made of moonstone. In this bowl is blood from each cut I have collected. It will be used to recharge you as you lose blood, replacing and replenishing throughout the next twenty-four hour period."

"_Draíocht ar fud an domhain, aonad agus clease, a dhéanamh fola saol íon arís*_." A blast of pure magic began to radiate and pulsate around me. The pain was unbearable and the pool of power in my center was uncomfortable. I hoped I could really fall asleep for most of the process.

"Okay, Hades the ritual is complete and the process of cleansing has begun. We will be leaving for now and will be back in the morning. Good luck." Ragnok whispered, his voice hoarse from the influx of power that had flowed through him into me as he completed the ritual.

The first few hours were miserable, cold and in pain naked upon the altar. To my eternal relief and to all blessings of Mother Magyk, I was able to fall into the open arms of Morpheus. Sleep at long last.

"...-des. Hades. HADES! Wake up! The process is done." A voice called into me dream fogged mind.

I grumbled quietly as I slowly opened my eyes. "Shaddup Hagnor. 'M sleepin'." I slurred at the goblin glowering at my side.

"The soon you awake we can have you examined by the Healer and then start the magic cleansing ritual so you can get back to your kids. Hopefully we can have this all done within the next thirty-six to forty-eight hours."

My eyes snapped fully open at the mention of my babies. I groaned in pain as I slowly sat up on the altar. I flushed as I remembered my state of undress. "How are they? And can I put my clothes back on? I'm freezing."

"Might as well leave them off for now Hades, the Healer will need you unclothed for a full examine." Ragnok called from the door as he entered, carrying a large stack of papers. "Here are all of the properties you own that are livable at the moment. And the forms for your emancipation."

I goaned. "I forgot about the paperwork." Taking the quill, ink, and forms from the goblin I began to fill them out, reading as I went. "I can go to another school now that I'm a legal adult?" I asked.

"Yes, and I'd advice that you do with how much the Headmaster showed up in your files. And your children are fine, a little unhappy without you, but they are doing well overall."

I hummed in answer. "Here Ragnok, I'm done." I pressed my three rings into the wax he dripped on the final paper, sealing the papers with my magic and station. The two goblins went over to the table, setting it up for the next ritual. Ragnok called a house elf to take the forms to his desk, copies having already magically appeared in the Adult Wizards Registration and the Child Services departments at the ministry.

While they worked, and we waited for the Healer I began to riffle through the lists of properties. There were tons. I decided on one from each Family that I'd like to go see. Hopefully when I saw them I'd be able to decide which one I'd use to live in with my children for now. There was a Fiona Lake Cottage for the Potter Family - by Loch Katrine, Scotland. For the Gryffindor Family it was the Leon Manor in Nefyn, Wales. The Hallows' Home in Wishaw, Scotland was a Peverell home. Camelot Castle was from the Pendragon line in Caerleon, Wales. The actual castle still existed, it was just hidden behind so many wards and powerful magics that Muggles and Magical folks alike could not see nor find the place. The seclusion and protection of this place sounded nice, I just didn't think I needed a place that large for the four of us.

The Evensun home of Pí̱gasos Manor right outside Athens, Greece. That one sounded exciting, all the history I could learn there. Maybe it'd be better to go there when the kids were a little older, so they could learn as well. I still wanted to go check the place out this summer, but I'd probably not move there for now. Raven's Bluff was the main home of the Ravenclaw Family. The library sounded amazing. It was unplotted, and didn't say where it was though. I had to get there by portkey. Paradise Falls in Nakatosa, Kōchi, Japan was a small house of the Hufflepuff Family, lots of land with amazing gardens though. The LeFay property was in Vénissieux, France. The place had no name but looked beautiful. The Slytherin home, Doepa* Bungalow, was in the middle of nowhere in Zimbabwe - the whole house was surrounded by rainforest, no civilization for miles. Lastly the Emrys home was in New Zealand, a few miles from the town of Kerikeri - Dragon Cove Manor.

The door swung open to reveal an male, around his mid to upper twenties. He had a dark brown braid of thick hair that went down slightly past his knees and swung side to side as he walked. His face was of the aristocrat build - high cheekbones, sharp nose, and slanted full eyes - but it was somehow soft, kind and welcome with the presence of his smile. His light hazel eyes found mine and his smile grew.

"Ah, Lord Potter-Evensun, how was your night?"

"Miserable. The blood purifying ritual is horrific. Mother Magyk was merciful, I slept through most of it, though I'm feeling it now. You seem to have me at a disadvantage, you know who I am, yet all I know is that you are a Healer."

"Excuse me, I forget myself. I am High Healer Xander Jason Kealton. May your magic flow, and always empower your soul." His eyes remained locked on my own.

A flush lit down my body. "Well met. And may your magic grow, and continually heal others in need." I dropped my eyes, unable to continue staring into the warm honey pools of his own.

"I'll just take a few moments to cast the spells. One will record all of the spells ever cast on you. One will record all the potions in or that have ever been in your system. And the last will record every physical injury you have ever acquired. While those do their job I will be helping to heal anything you need. Then Ragnok, Hagnor, and I will begin the process to cleanse your magic. Now that ritual will awake any creature blood that is inside you. Whether those bloods will activate or not is unknown but with the list Hagnor gave me of the bloodlines flowing through you I'd say that at least one or two creature bloods will awaken and activate inside you. I will be staying and will help you tomorrow when we can come back in after the process is done. Any questions?"

"Yeah, do I have to be naked for this ritual or can I get dressed after the medical tests? And am I a carrier or sire?" I asked shivering. He took a moment to start the three spells before answering me. Three scrolls appeared, and continued to grow as they listed everything wrong.

"Yes you can. I'm sorry you can't now. I can tell you're freezing." I nodded. "These shouldn't take too long and then you can slip back into your clothes." He smiled softly at me before turning to converse with the goblins, readying all the materials. It thankfully looked like a less complicated process than before. As soon as the scrolls all stopped glowing and growing I jumped from the altar throwing my clothes on. Not only was I cold but I was becoming embarrassed by me continual state of undress, especially with how freaking hot the Healer was.

"Healer Xander, why did you add 'High' to your title?" I asked as I joined them at the table, handing him the three scrolls.

"Hmm?" He asked distracted as he read the scrolls. "Oh. It means I was guild trained not trained at a hospital like St. Mungo's. You're a carrier, by the way." I nodded, I had kind of guessed I was. Carrying children and caring for them sounded appealing .He drew in a sharp breath. "Ragnok, we need to begin immediately. I refuse to allow Lord Potter-Evensun to live with this crippling amount of issues any longer. He is under bindings! MAGICAL BINDINGS! Those are detrimental at his age, locking away his magic. He has spells and potions to deter his learning and concentration abilities, as well as his Metamorphous powers. Compulsions, submission spells, obliviates. And a HORCRUX. He has a Horcrux attached to his head, in that blasted scar." The honey eyes flashed to a dark amber, with a ring of bright blue.

I and the goblins looked at him in shock. Then I whispered, "The ritual will rid of everything, right?" My voice sounded tiny and insecure, even to me.

The Healer swept me into his arms. "Hush young one, I will heal you. Do not worry. Everything will be gone."

"Who did all this?" Hagnor asked as I sought comfort in the stranger's arms. He felt safe, and for some reason my magic seemed to sing the moment he touched me.

"Most was done by Albus Dumbledore. A few by the Weasley Family. Some from an Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Only two are from a Tom Riddle aka Voldemort - the horcrux and _Avada Kedavra._ Shall we start Lord Potter-Evensun?" The man looked down at me.

"Hades." I murmured. "Call me Hades, and yes, let's begin."

"Hades it is. Call me Xander. Back up on the altar with you little one. Lay down on your back please." He ushered me back over to the stone.

Sighing I climbed back on. "Hagnor will you be able to explain this one to me?"

He shook his head. "No. You will be drinking this potion," he hands me a vial with a pale green liquid, "and it will knock you out. You will be pulled into a deep sleep where you will be able to assess your magic and organise your memories and thoughts. This potion is used quite often to help learn Occlumency, mind protection, shielding. While you sleep Healer Xander, Ragnok, and I will be chanting in Latin for about an hour before we will leave. When we come back tomorrow you can finally eat again. You can't have anything in your system when you drink that, it'll just make you sick it up and the potion won't take affect. Now drink up."

I grimaced, but did as I was told. Handing the vial off I lay back, almost immediately falling into my mindspace. The room was bare, a white cavern. I scowled. That was too boring. Concentrating I imagined a rainforest. I pictured a small glade that I was in. A small stream trickled through the clearing. I pictured magical creatures running free. They would be my protection. While I had never tried Occlumency I had read about it. I had an understanding of the process, and I used that to make my mindscape as protected as I could. I knew it probably wouldn't be this easy if I didn't have the potion to help.

Looking up at the sky I imagined a ball of glacial wind surround the place, a rainforest in a globe of air. Surrounding the outer rim of the wind I placed a coating of molten lava which I surrounded by a covering of Devil's Snare. Covering the magical plant was a sphere of icy electrified salt water. My outer protections were in place.

I then concentrated on hiding all of my memories and thoughts. I meticulously hid memories throughout the trees, each leave containing a memory. I hid memories in the grass blades and the rocks. Within the running water of the stream I placed all of my current thoughts, and the memories of the last two weeks. I decided I'd clean out the stream every three months, hiding those memories in other places and leaving the stream to collect other new memories in the water's bed. Once done I sat down to meditate, and think of names for my babies.

* I was going for it to mean- 'The process begun, clean the blood, heal the circle'  
>* Fire of the blood, life blood bleed strong<br>* Earth of the body, body retain the soul  
>* Water of the soul, balance of the body and spirit<br>* Air of the mind, maintain the divide  
>* Magic of the world, unit and clease, make life blood pure again<br>* 'Potion' in Afrikaans


	3. Chapter 3: Adoptions,Creatures,&Thoughts

**_Warning:_**_ Slash! Creature!fic! Cutting! Depression! Children! Mpreg! LightBashing! (None are spared my wrath!) May have more warnings to come!_

**_Disclaimer:_** _If I owned Harry Potter and Co. Harry's name would not be plain 'Harry'…_

**Chapter 3: Adoptions, Creatures, and Thoughts**

The time spent within my head went by before I knew it. It felt as if I had just begun to meditate when I was pulled from my concentration, someone was shaking my shoulder. I grumbled and turned away from the offending pest. It returned with persistence. I swatted at it, agitated. "Away, demon hand, I'm sleepy!" I hissed.

Laughter met my proclamation. Then a sound I found rather familiar. "Ahhawala!" My babies!

I shot up on the altar, my mind catching up to where I was. Healer Xander stood beside the stone holding one of the Girls in his arms. I opened my own to receive the child.

"Not yet young Hades. I need to scan you and see what creatures are activated in you." I sighed but remained still as he waved his wand before me. "Looks like you have five active creatures. Abatwa, Ljósálfar, haltija, werecat -I don't know what kind-, and wyvern. I've never met a Abatwa before. I thought they were extinct."

"No, High Healer Xander. They have just been in hiding for centuries, the goblins help to hid them as well as Ljósálfar and haltija." Ragnok intoned.

"Um, what's an Abatwa. And for that matter what are the rest of them?" I asked in confused frustration. I hate not knowing things that have to do with me. All three turned and smiled at me.

"Do not worry Hades, we will tell you everything we know." Hagnor promised.

"But first let's do the adoption process shall we?" Ragnok asked.

I nodded. "Baby Boy will be my eldest, so he goes first. What do you need me to do?"

"We already set up the area -" My stomach let out a loud rumble, effectively cutting Hagnor's explanation off.

"Khm. Maybe we should begin with food?" I mumbled blushing heavily. Talin was immediately in the room, the table filling with food. I beamed at the little elf before hopping from the altar, swooping down to the Moses' basket holding Baby Boy and the Girl Xander wasn't holding. Both babies gurgled happily at me, before snuggling into my chest. We all went over to the table and at in relative silence.

"Now that we have eaten, as I was saying Hades we already set up the area." He pointed at a pentagram chalked on the floor by the altar. The bowls I recognised from the blood cleansing ritual were there, representing each element and were already filled with stuff that would represent this ritual and the reasons for the ritual. "We just need you to stand in the center with the baby in your arms. I'll explain as we go along."

I nodded, following Hagnor's instructions after handing the baby girl to Xander who now held both. I then stepped into the star holding Baby Boy.

"Now I will begin with fire again. Inside the amber bowl is a pile of red string. The red string is a representation of 'An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle but will never break.' As I light the string on fire Ragnok will hand you a knife made of okenite - used to represent 'a sense of belonging'. When that is done I'll explain what is next. Do not speak until I tell you to." I nodded to Hagnor and he leans down to light the red string. Ragnok hands me the knife, hilt first. I grab it with a shaky hand, clutching Baby Boy to me.

"Now for earth. In the bowl is birch bark - representing 'bringing new beginnings'. As I place the bowl onto its spot in the pentagram you need to slice open the palm of your left hand." I did so as he placed the nephrite bowl onto the point of the pentagram to side of my right foot. I winced slightly, having made the cut awkwardly with my mouth since my other arm was occupied by Baby Boy.

"As I pour the ginkgo biloba injected water into the coral bowl cut into the left palm of the baby, then hand the blade hilt first back to Ragnok. The ginkgo biloba represents improving the flow of your familial blood into the child." We did so. "Now for air, it is the same as the one for the blood purifying. As I place the empty amethyst bowl down clasp the baby's cut hand with your own, make sure your blood mixes with his." I gripped the tiny hand in my own as the bowl touched the place assigned it. "Lastly, as I pour the adoption potion into the moonstone bowl for magic you will repeat after Ragnok."

I took a deep breath, and then repeated Ragnok as he spoke. "Glacadh, fuil ar mo theaghlach, glacadh leis mar mo chuid féin*."

"Now to complete the process you have to say, 'I name thee...' and then whatever you are naming him." Hagnor murmured from behind me.

"I name thee Haidar Lommán Rade Potter-Evensun, eldest son and heir to the Potter Family." A rush of power surrounded Haidar and I. Before my eyes his blonde wisps became dark, deep mahogany red. His little eyes fluttered open to look at mine, while still mostly baby blue, they were a light hazel around the pupils. His cheeks and jaw became sharper, aristotic. His little nose looked just like mine. He was perfect.

A clearing throat had me looking up. Xander smiled sweetly at me. "You can step out of the star now Hades. And I'll trade you one of the girls for little Haidar so we can continue with their adoptions." I stepped out and slightly reluctantly handed my baby boy over to Xander as he handed me the eldest of the two girls, she was a few inches taller than her twin.

We began the process all over again. It didn't seem nearly as long as Haidar's had. "I name thee Catriona Alya Primrose Potter-Evensun, eldest daughter and heir to the Evensun Family." Her sprinkles of red tuft became a dark black, stark against her now ivory pale skin. Her little eyes became a solid dark blue sapphire that I prayed never changed. Her nose was slightly pointier than Haidar's and mine but otherwise she looked much the same as my son.

I exchanged her calmly for her younger sister, I already knew that the girl would be identical to her sister in everything but height. Smiling down at the girl I began the adoption process again. "I name thee Susanna Amala Noelani Potter-Evensun, second daughter and heir to the Ravenclaw Family." I was correct, she was identical to her sister. She even gained the few missing inches. My three children were beautiful, perfect.

I fed the three with the help of Xander once all of the adoptions were done. All I had was to fill out the forms, which I did right after I finished rocking Susanna to sleep, Haidar and Catriona already asleep in their Moses' baskets.

"Okay, the adoptions are done. Now explain to me what I am, or what I will be come my birthday."

Xander looked at me then indicated to the goblins. "They know more. Let's start with their explanations and if you have any more questions I'll try to help answer them." I nodded in agreement and then looked to Ragnok and Hagnor.

"I'll start with Abatwas. An Abatwa is native to the sub-Saharan African area. They are tiny elf-sprites. They are said to have originated from a coupling of a tree fae and an forrest elf. They are tiny in natural form. When you are in full Abatwa form you will get to be no larger than an inch tall. They are a rare race nowadays. And endangers. Abatwas are well sought after for their magical properties. When killed a wizard can absorb the power of the dead Abatwa, doubling their own magical core. Abatwas have an affinity to nature. They are kind, caring creatures who are very family oriented. Very rarely are there female Abatwas. You will end up with at least one mate who is Abatwa. Your Abatwa nature will push you to give birth to a full Abatwa child. To do so you have to have a mate who can mate with you in full Abatwa form. Seeing as they are the only humanoid magical beings of that size I will hazard a guess that you will search for an dominant Abatwa." Ragnok explained.

"How...how long would I be pregnant? Do I need to remain in full Abatwa form while pregnant? How do I find a mate? And do I go into heats?"

"Oooh. I can answer some of those!" Xander exclaimed from beside me. "Abatwa pregnancies last for six months. You do not need to be in full form for the pregnancy. But during the birth you will. Which means you will give birth on your own most likely, since you'll be so small. Abatwa submissives nest though, so you'll likely hid out in your nest alone anyway. And no you don't have heats, you just have an urge to mate and have kids every once in a while."

Hagnor took over. "Finding a mate among Abatwas is unknown. They don't like to share such a private affair." I nodded in understanding. "Ljósálfar, in Old Norse, are better known as light elves. They are known for their beauty as being far brighter and beautiful to that of the sun. Light elves consist of forest elves, water elves, and royal elves. Depending on your elven type you will have different abilities. Forest elves can speak to animals and nature. They are attune with Mother Nature. Water elves are much like water elementals in the ability to control the water but they are more powerful. They can manipulate it completely into entirely different things. They are often mistaken for their cousins, merpeople, as they can obtain a tail in water. Royal elves are known for their mimicking abilities. Other than their beauty, and natural grace royal elves don't show any powers until they mate. They gain the abilities of their mate(s)."

I groaned. "With my luck I'll be a royal elf and have more than two mates, which means I'll gain lots of abilities." I thunked my head against the table. Then cursed. _Stupid idiotic stone table! Never again!_ I growled in my head.

Hagnor chuckled. "If you do, at least your mates will be there to help you learn how to control the new found powers." I glowered at him, _Not Helping! _"Anyway, after your first heat - yes submissive elves go into heat - you will send out a call. Any compatible elf or other being will hear and they will answer with their own calls. You will only hear and be drawn to a total of three of those calls. Those three will then court you for at least a three month period. At the end you will chose. It is rare but not unheard of for the submissive to choose two or all three of the mates at the end of the courting."

I nodded before turning to Xander. "Have any idea when my first heat will be or how long it will take me to get preggers?"

"Yeah. Your first heat will be a month after your next birthday. It will last about two-three days. After that you will have dry heats even after you have mated until your age of maturity, which for elves is sixteen. Dry heats mean you will basically be moody but won't be required to have sex to sate yourself. Also meaning you won't get pregnant until you are at least sixteen. Well not from your elven genes. Since elves tend to mate with wide age gaps the mating doesn't require you to consummate until your sixteenth birthday either."

"So basically for the next two years I'll be in a platonic marriage with at least one dominant male?" At their nods I let out a deep relieved sigh. "Thank Mother Magyk! I am no where near ready to have sex. Will I do fantasize I still haven't got past the 'all I wanna do is kiss and call it good' stage. I'm entirely innocent in that area." I was red in the face but ignored it realizing that I would not make it through this conversation without blushing.

"He's so cute! Ragnok, Hagnor can I keep him?" Xander cried.

My blush deepened and spread over my body. "Shut it Xander."

The three laughed at my expense. My glowers did nothing to stop them.

Catching his breath Ragnok continued. "Now haltijas are a sub-race of the Fair Folk, the Fae. They are protectors. Haltija, depending on their type, watch over the subject of their type. For example graveyard haltija - _kalman väki_, "death folk" - protect the areas of the dead and the spirits of the dead. If I had to hazard a guess you would be a knowledge haltija - _viisaat ihmiset, _"wise people" - due to your hunger for knowledge. Haltija tend to show an high interest in the area of their type even before their inheritances."

"They sound cool. What do they look like?" I asked.

"Hmm well they are rarely seen by anyone outside of their people, mates, and offspring that its hard to explain. From what I understand each type has a series of runes on their bodies that appear when they reach their majority - fifteen. Before than the haltija just have urges to be around things that have to do with the type of haltija they are. All haltija are extremely protective of their _pienokaiset, _"little ones", and of their mates. I have no idea how the mating process among haltija goes. I just know that you will not even feel the urge to find a mate for your haltija side until you are fifteen."

"And what of werecats?"

"Werecats are a sub-race of the _werelings_. A group of beings who have a full feline form, a feline-humanoid hybrid form, and a humanoid form. There are different branches of werecat. Magna cats like lions and tigers. Parvus cats like the common cats used as pets and familiars. And magicae cats like kneazles. All three branches are powerful but magna cats are the top, then magicae, and then parvus. Werecats follow and change at the new moon, but magicae and magna can also transform at will. Submissives go into one heat a year. It tends to fall on the first new moon after their majority at fourteen. You will become pregnant after the second or third heat and can carry up to six kittens. Werecats only mate in full feline or hybrid forms."

Xander cut in. "We should eat now. Its been almost a full four hours since we last ate and the babes will be up and ready to eat soon as well." Talin popped in, loading the table with food again. "Thank you Talin." Xander murmured to the elf who beamed up at him before popping away. Only to pop back with bottles for all three babies. As if on cue Susanna awoke and began to wail. Talin was feeding her before I could even get from my seat. "Sit and eat Hades, Talin has your children." Xander pulled me back as I began to rise. I nodded, obediently sitting and filling my plate.

As Hagnor filled his plate he kept up the explanation of werecats from where Ragnok left off. "You will search every new moon for a mate until you find one. The only time outside of the transformation of the new moon that you will fill the urge to mate will be the three days prior and after each new moon. After you have found a mate you will be clingy and sexually needy every new moon until you have had your first child. Since you already have Haidar, Catriona, and Susanna I do not know if that will affect you or not."

"Hopefully not." I grumbled, sure I was going to be permanently red.

Xander's deep baritone laughter washed over me. "Don't worry young Hades, even if it does affect you with how adorable you are your mate or mates will not mind you being horny."

_If glares could kill I'd be killing you_! I hissed in my head, scowling at the man. Who merely grinned cheekily back.

Ragnok cleared his throat. "Wyvern are known in muggle history to be serpents with two legs and wings. This is not accurate. Wyvern are the offspring of a dragon and wizard coupling. They like _werelings _have a full form, hybrid form, and humanoid form. They have a larger magical core than wizards and can withstand most spells, even in human form. In full form wyvern look like miniature dragons, the largest recorded being the size of a small muggle bus. Submissives tend to get no larger that a horse. In hybrid form they have wings that can be retracted into their shoulder blades, scales cover much of the vulnerable parts of the body - chest, lower back, neck, face - and they have slit pupils. In human form the only marking other than scent that would show you are wyvern is a shimmering black tattoo of the type of dragon you are on your back. Like if you were a Welsh Green, the tattoo would be a black outline of a Welsh Green."

"Wyvern never mate with other wyvern but you could mate with another dragon-humanoid subspecies, like drakes or Marus. Your wyvern side will not awaken until you turn sixteen. At which point let out a wail that will summon all compatible mates, who will then each parade before you and you will chose the one, or ones, that please your wyvern. Wyvern don't have heats, you can get pregnant at any time."

"So I could end up with at least one mate by the end of this year, be courted, and may be pregnant depending on my werecat of Abatwa nature. Great!" I glowered at the table before me. "Fate officially hates me, and it's mutual."

Yesterday, after adopting Haidar, Catriona, and Susanna I went out with Healer Xander to shop. Since I had never been shopping for clothes for myself before he was more than willing to come and help me pick out things for me and the tykes.

*Flashback*

"Come now Hades! Just twenty more items to try on!" The bubbly man grinned evilly at my tortured groan.

"Xander, we have been here for three hours! I've tried on more clothes than I care to remember and I'm hungry. I have enough bloody clothes now, can we please go eat?" I begged, peeking my head back out of the dressing room curtain and making my best puppy eyes.

"Nope!" He popped the 'p'. "I'm having fun seeing you try on all these clothes. You look adorable."

An immediate scowl. "I'm NOT _adorable_." I hissed out the despised word.

"Sure you're not young one. Now here try this one on next." He passes me another bundle of clothes. "How about this. You finish trying on everything I've picked out and I'll buy you whatever you want at the ice cream shop."

I sighed, taking the clothes. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, little one." He beamed at me as I gave him a resigned nod.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity the pile of clothes had been finished. _No more to try on! _I did the happy dance in my head. "Okay, Xander, let's go get that ice cream."

He gave a deep laugh. "Young one, we still have to pay for your clothes."

I turned pink. "Right, forgot about that." I pulled my new Gringotts card from my pocket and handed it to the smiling clerk. We were in muggle London, having already done robe shopping for the first hour and a half. As we left the building I turned curious eyes to Xander. "Why do you call me 'young one'? You don't seem to be much older than twenty-eight…"

He grinned down at me. "I am ninety-two young one. My kind age extremely slowly. I am a Lidérc. A half incubus, half born vampire. I have to be having sexual intercourse with whoever I am drinking blood from. As it's an intimate position to be a donor of a Lidérc, only the mates of one become a donor. So we do not feel the need to feed off of blood or sex until we have mated. I am an unmated dominant. I am still considered a child among my kind. We live for centuries and our mates gain our long-livety as well."

I blinked up at him in shock. Then I smiled wistfully. "It would be nice to have you as a mate, Xander. I may have only met you yesterday but you haven't lied to me. You have worried over me, and cared for me. Heck, you've taken me shopping when you didn't need to. I've never had anyone who has been so willing to just care about me. It's nice. I feel normal, loved."

He enveloped me in a hug. "Oh young one. If I have a chance at being your mate I will take it. My entire self upon meeting you has only wanted to care, love, and protect you. Even if we do not end up mates, I promise to remain in your life."

I gave him a watery smile, pulling myself from the hug reluctantly. "Now, about that ice cream?" I brought up cheekily, to change the subject before I was in full on tears.

Xander seems to know what I was doing, and thankfully went along with it. "Yes, yes. Can't deny my young one his ice cream. Come, let's get some fat on those bones." He grabbed my hand and tugged me along, back to Diagon Alley. I didn't mind letting him drag me, positive physical contact of any kind was a wonderful experience to me.

At Fortescue's I ordered açai berry, raspberry, and black cherry ice cream drizzled with chocolate syrup and hot fudge with whip cream and three raspberries on top. It was heaven in a sundae cup. Xander ordered vanilla bean and butter scotch ice cream with animal blood flavored syrup drizzled on top and toffee pieces sprinkled on that. I made a face at his as we sat down.

Xander saw my look and took a spoonful of his ice cream. He held it out to me. "Try it, young one. You will like it. Most wizards like the taste of blood flavor. It's because of the creature blood most have flowing through their veins. Go on." He pushed the spoon in the air, closer to my face.

I eyed him and the spoon skeptically but finally opened my mouth and leaned forward. Xander gently slid the spoon into my mouth. The flavors exploded on my tongue. I groaned. "Hmm, yes it is good Xander." Snapping my spoon quickly towards his bowl I stole another bite before returning to my own ice cream.

Xander chuckled, but moved his bowl closer so I had better access. Throughout our time sitting there I 'snuck' bites from his bowl.

"Young one. Would you mind if I asked you questions from your past?"

I cocked my head to the side, spoon hanging out the side of my mouth. I hummed a moment and then shook my head. I could guess what he was going to be asking about and I didn't mind. I knew he'd find out eventually and really my creature side, while not fully active, was already telling me to trust this man. That he would protect me, and protect my kits.

"Who is Sirius Black to you?"

"Black is my godfather. He 'escaped' Azkaban last summer. I'm wondering if that is actually true. My bank history shows that he has been stealing from me for the past twelve years. I don't know why. Aren't the Blacks a rich old family? And I thought you couldn't access money from prison?"

He looked at me shocked. "They can't access their monies from jail. Or anyone else's for that matter. Do you know for sure he was in prison? And the Blacks are rich. Or at least they were."

I smiled brokenly. "I don't know Xander. They all lied to me. The Weasleys were payed to be my friends. So was Hermi- Granger. Remus and Sirius stole from me since my parents died. And so has the Headmaster. I don't know why. Why would they do that to me Xander?" Tears slipped down my face. "It doesn't matter. I'll never forgive them. I don't need them."

"What will you do about school young one? The headmaster is on that list?" I looked at him shocked. I hadn't thought about Hogwarts. "There are other magic schools you can go to" he murmured softly as he drew my shaking form into his arms.

"What?" I whispered shocked. "There are other ones?"

"Yes. In Europe we have Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Olympi, and Esseri. Asia has five as well- Mahoutokoro, Kunlun, Koldovstoretz, Santulana, and Xuéyuàn. North America has four- Salem, Arcane, Winchester, and Borealis. South America has three- Magical Mastery, Magyka, and Bruxaria. Africa has three as well- Ra, Heka, and Uagadou. Australia has one- Merlin's Academy. And lastly there is Baba Yaga or 'Howl's Moving Castle', an magical school that is ever moving. It travels the globe."

My eyes were wide as I looked at him. "Which one could I go to?"

"You could got to any one of them you want to young one. How about we go stop at Flourish and Blots on our way back to Gringotts and get you books on all of them. Then you can read up and choose which one you want to apply to." I nodded excitedly and he stands up, me still in his arms, and banishes our finished ice cream bowls. I struggle to get free, _I can walk!_ "Young one. You are a submissive. You must get used to this. Your dominants will wish to constantly care for you, and that includes carrying you everywhere." I pout up at him, but give up the fight. I earned a smile for that.

*End Flashback*

Susanna babbles away in my lap, her brother and sister are still napping. I wiggle my fingers in front of her, entertaining her. I think on what Xander asked me. Finding out that those I had thought of as family were betraying me behind my back hurt. When we had gotten back to the bank I had the goblins look up how Sirius was able to still steal from me while in prison. They found hidden files that proved that Black and Dumbledore bribed the Minister to say Lord Black was imprisoned when in reality he was hidden away somewhere all those years. They did it so that Sirius didn't have to pay taxes to the ministry.

They lied to me, and to the rest of the world, and stole from me just to avoid bloody taxes! I had hoped there was a reason, a good one, for Sirius and Remus stealing from me. This was not what I had expected. The Weasleys, I had seen them as family. They saw me as a ticket to fame and wealth. It hurt.

But it would hurt them more when they came in next to find out that their vaults were emptied. The goblins were more than willing to help me retrieve all my monies, plus interest. The objects like the ring Ginny stole and the books Hermione took I planned to retrieve myself. It would be so much fun.

Tomorrow I plan to leave, finding a place to live from the properties that had caught my eye. The goblins have offered me sanctuary for the remainder of the summer but I cannot accept. I need to spend time getting to know my family, dead and alive. I also need to decide what school I will be going to come fall.

*Adopt, blood of my family, accepted as my own - Irish Gaelic


	4. Important AN and Random Info

AN: The reasons behind why Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, the Weasleys stole from Harry will not be coming until a later date. Harry will (and so will you and I) find out when he finally confronts them...I don't know when that will be yet. And right now I am under debate as to whether Sirius and Remus will really be on the bad side. I may have it where they have been force - aka imperio or something. I may pair Harry with some actual 'Harry Potter' characters...I may not. I let my imagination run wild. Hopefully those of you who are following my updates will remain...if not I'm sorry I lost your interest!

Sorry for the long intervals between updates! I'm almost done the next chapter. I'm at college and am lacking in a laptop at the moment. I write when I have time to rent one from the library...

_In case Anyone is curious:_

**Harry Potter - Lord Hades Raban Jair Potter-Evensun**

Lord of the Noble House of Potter, the Ancient and Legend House of Gryffindor, the Ancient and Powerful House of Peverell, the Ancient and Royal House of Pendragon, the Honorable and Noble House of Evensun, the Ancient and Legend House of Ravenclaw, the Ancient and Legend House of Hufflepuff, the Ancient and Powerful House of LeFay, the Ancient and Legend Slytherin, the Ancient and Royal House of Emrys, and Mother Magyk

**_Name Meanings_**- Hades~ Greek god of the underworld, derived from the Greek word meaning 'unseen'; Raban~ derived from Germanic byname hraban, means 'raven'; Jair~ Hebrew for 'he shines'

**_Creature inheritance_**- Abatwa, Ljósálfar, haltija, werecat, and wyvern

**_Magical inheritance_**- flying, Felion Mage, fire elemental, Death Mage, dragon familiar, Metamorphous, edict memory, air elemental, nature elemental, Occlumency, Legitimes, Blood Mage, Right Hand

**_Parents_**- Lord Jamaal Octavian Charlus Potter _(d) birth father_, Lady Lilith Janith Potter (née Evensun, adopted in Evans) _(d) birth mother_

**_Mates_**_-undecided as of yet?_

**_Children_**_-_ Haidar Lommán Rade Potter-Evensun _eldest son_

Catriona Alya Primrose Potter-Evensun _eldest daughter_

Susanna Amala Noelani Potter-Evensun _second daughter_

**_Allies_**- Hagnor, Ragnok, Mother Magyk, Talin

**Catriona Alya Primrose Potter-Evensun - Eldest daughter and Heir to the Evensun Family**

Heir to the Honorable and Noble House of Evensun

**_Name Meanings_**- Catriona~ Gaelic form of Katherine, means 'pure'; Alya~ Arabic for 'sky, heaven, loftiness'; Primrose~ English derivative of Latin _prima rosa- _'first rose'

**_Creature inheritance_**-

**_Magical inheritance_**-

**_Parents_**- Petunia Dursley (née Evans) _birth mother_, Alfred Simon Winters _birth father_, Lord Hades Raban Jair Potter-Evensun _adopted blood mother_

**_Siblings_**- Haidar Lommán Rade Potter-Evensun _older brother_

Susanna Amala Noelani Potter-Evensun _twin, younger sister_

**Susanna Amala Noelani Potter-Evensun - Second daughter and Heir to the Ravenclaw Family**

Heir to the Ancient and Legend House of Ravenclaw

**_Name Meanings_**- Susanna~ Hebrew for 'lily' or 'rose', Egyptian for 'lotus'; Amala~ Indian derivative from Sanskirt meaning 'clean, pure'; Noelani~ means 'heavenly mist' from Hawaiian _noe_- 'mist' and _lani-_ 'sky, heaven'

**_Creature inheritance_**-

**_Magical inheritance_**-

**_Parents_**- Petunia Dursley (née Evans) _birth mother_, Alfred Simon Winters _birth father_, Lord Hades Raban Jair Potter-Evensun _adopted blood mother_

**_Siblings_**- Haidar Lommán Rade Potter-Evensun _older brother_

Catriona Alya Primrose Potter-Evensun _twin, older sister_

**Haidar Lommán Rade Potter-Evensun - Eldest son and Heir to the Potter Family**

Heir to the Noble House of Potter

**_Name Meanings_**- Haidar~ Arabic for 'lion'; Lommán~ Gaelic meaning 'little bare one'; Rade~ Slavic element _rad_- 'care'

**_Creature inheritance_**-

**_Magical inheritance_**-

**_Parents_**- Amy Sarah Jones _birth mother_, Vernon Dursley _birth father_, Lord Hades Raban Jair Potter-Evensun _adopted blood mother_

**_Siblings_**- Catriona Alya Primrose Potter-Evensun _younger sister_

Susanna Amala Noelani Potter-Evensun _younger sister_

**Alekzander Kealton – High Healer Alekzander 'Xander' Jason Kealton**

High Healer and second son of the Kealton High and Noble Demon Family

**_Name Meanings_**- Alekzander~ from Greek _αλεξω (alexo)_ "to defend, help" and _ανηρ (aner)_ "man"; Jason~ derived from Greek _ιασθαι (iasthai)_ "to heal"

**_Creature Inheritance_**- Lidérc

**_Parents_**- Melania Elise Kealton (née Franixis) _birth mother_, Secvola Vito Kealton _birth father_, Argyros Photios Kealton (née Malfoy) _step-mother_

**_Mates_**- _undecided at the moment?_

**_Children_**-

**_Allies _**- Lord Potter-Evensun, Goblin Kingdom, Malfoy Family, Franixis Family, Kealton Family


End file.
